Little Angel Boy
by hetalia-fangirl17
Summary: Fallen Angel AU. Technoshipping/Lavashipping One of the ninja is an angel from heaven. But which one? Rating will go up as later chapters are posted.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

They say that when an angel is cast from heaven it is because it has been wicked or rebellious. But sometimes it could be because God just wants them to be on earth to make others happy and keep them safe. This is a story about a fallen angel who was sent to earth as a gift to a couple who were having problems conceiving a child. The couple had had three miscarriages and three still borns. All hope seemed lost once the still born was handed back over to the nurse. "That's it! I'm done!" "Honey please" "No! I can't take it! We've been trying for too long and all I've been having are miscarriages and babies that come out dead!" The woman yelled at her husband, completely heart broken at the incident that she had come to be very used to. "Please...can we just stop trying?...I can't take any more of this..." She whispered as tears started falling down her face as she held onto her husband. He just looked at her. "Sweetheart?" "Hm?" "Can you do me one favor?" "What?" "Can we please try one more time-" "No! I just said I don't want to. Please can we just-" "No honey please listen." She stopped and nodded at him. "Let's try one last time. Who knows right? I know we've had nothing but bad luck but let's just use what little faith we have left in this and try again?" She looked into his eyes, which had nothing but hope filled in them. She sighed "alright...one last time. But I want you to promise me that if those things that have happened happen to this one, we quit. And we just don't think about it anymore." "Alright. I promise." And he kissed her cheek "Thank you for having a little more faith." She only smiled and hugged him.

~9 months later~

"Alright it's out!" The woman panted and lied down on the hospital bed. Her husband right next to her. "Nurse?" "We need to check it. It seems to be alive but we need to make sure it's alright." The nurse left with the baby. "Honey?" she looked at him and breathed out a tired "Yes?" He smiled and held her hand "Let's just pray this will be our chance." She closed her eyes and relaxed. A few minutes later the nurse came back in with the baby wrapped up. The woman's eyes filled with tears as she put her face in her hands "Again?" She sobbed, asking the nurse that horrible question. The nurse smiled excitedly "Mrs., I think you will be very happy." The couple looked up with wide eyes. "Y-you mean?!" The nurse nodded "Yes...it's alive. And it's a healthy baby boy!" The woman's eyes filled with tears, but these tears weren't of sadness and sorrow oh no, these were the happiest tears a person could shed. "Oh...oh my god!" The nurse held the bundle out to the new mother who shakily took it. The new parents looked at each other as the woman pulled the top off of the baby's face. They gasped. "Oh honey look! He's beautiful!" The new father looked at his son proudly with tears of joy falling from his eyes. "Yes...yes he is." The baby yawned and opened his eyes and looked at his new parents. His eyes sparkled and he smiled at them. His father held out his finger to the boy, who took it and held it. "Heh he's pretty strong." The woman smiled and held her new baby closer to her, kissing the top of his head. "I need to thank you dear." "Hm? What for?" "For convincing me to try again. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have and we wouldn't have this beautiful baby boy here with us today." He smiled at his wife who said "So thank you...so very much." He kissed her "You're welcome. Thank you for trying again." They finally succeed in bringing a child into the world. After a little while of cooing and playing with their new baby, he started getting fussy. "He must be hungry. The nurse said I could feed him now" her husband nodded. She then opened her top and held her son to her chest to let him drink. The couple just smiled and watched him. After he finished, the woman pulled his blanket off of his back to burp him. But when she felt his back she was surprised to feel something very soft in two spots. "Honey? What are these?" She asked pointing to two small things on the baby's back. One was black and the other white. The man touched them gently. "They feel like...feathers?" Wait...what?! Feathers? On a baby? What? The woman could not believe this. "Dear what are you saying?" "Just look here! These are feathers! The boy has wings!" She looked "H-how...how is that possible?" "I can only think of one thing." "What?" "He's an angel." "Huh?" "Sweetheart... Our son's an angel from heaven. Sent here by God. For what reason I'm not completely sure of...maybe he was answering our prayers? He must have because our boy is here and alive and healthy. But...what I don't understand is why is he born with those wings? And what is more puzzling about this is that his wings aren't both white like any angel anyone's learned about...he has a black wing and a white wing." The couple just stated at their son with puzzled look. The boy looked at his parents and smiled. As he smiled, they saw his wings begin to move and a little halo appeared above his head. "This is amazing! Out of the ordinary? Yes, completely. But amazing all the same!" The woman said. "We mustn't tell anyone about this. Our son will probably be hunted because of this. We must make sure he is kept safe and these-" he said pointing to his son's wings and halo "-are kept hidden." They heard the nurse down the hall. The woman gasped and looked at her baby, who still had his wings and halo exposed. "Oh sweety please, I hope you can understand me, please hide these! You're not safe right now!" The boy looked up at his mother with a slight puzzled look but after a few seconds she saw his halo disappear and his wings fold up against his back. She sighed, relieved that he understood, as she covered him with his blanket once more. The nurse came in with papers. "Alright all we need to do now is fill out these few papers and you can check out right after. Everything is fine and you can go home." They both nodded and filled out the paperwork. After that, they left and headed back home. The man locked the door and shut all the curtains. He then joined his wife in their room and lied down on the bed next to her with his baby boy in between. "Alright son, it's safer here." The baby's halo reappeared and his wings unfolded and flapped, stretching themselves. "What are we going to do?" The woman asked. "We protect him. He is our son. He was given to us and we must keep him safe. I know you love him just as much as I, and so that is why we must make sure he grows up happy, healthy, and safe. He is here for a reason. And that reason is not only because of us. I don't know what it is yet but I know we'll find out eventually." She nodded "of course. But what I want to know is why is wings are two colors. Aren't black wings the evil ones? And fallen angels are said to have been cast out of heaven for being wicked and rebellious. Do you think that is why our boy is here? Because he was cast out?" "No...not all fallen angels are bad. He was sent here for us and for another reason that I'm sure of wasn't because he has done something wrong up there. His wings are very interesting though." The two looked at the baby again, who was just happily grabbing onto his blanket and looking around, smiling. "His smile is adorable." The man smiled "Yes...very." "I still want to know about his wings. Could you look it up? I think I had a book on angels my mother gave me before we moved here." Her husband nodded and went to their bookshelf. "Ah here it is." He went back to the bed and sat down. "It says here that an angel with a black wing and a white wing is very rare. So rare that people have concluded that only one exists. Hmm so our little boy is a rare angel huh? Interesting." "But what do they mean?" "It says here that these wings are defined as 'The Wings of Freedom'. Despite having a black wing, it is not evil. It is actually a very good angel. An angel that will do and fight for good." The woman smiled and stroked her baby's soft hair. "'The Wings of Freedom' huh? That sounds very interesting. Is there anything else on that?" "No. It's too rare for any mortal human to know anything more about it. I believe our son is the only angel with these wings. As it says here, there is only one angel with those wings. And our son is that angel." "This is amazing." "Yes. Yes it is. A miracle even." And from that moment, the couple continued to protect their son. As he got older, he learned how to keep his wings bound safely under his shirt. He also learned how to fly. His life was perfect. And then one day, he met an old man drinking tea.

_**A/N:**_

**Wow! Holy crap! I can't believe I'm starting another story when my first one isn't finished yet. Lol oh well. This is what happens when I get into and marathon Panty and Stocking for a week while thinking of ninjago at the same time. And yes, the Wings of Freedom are from Attack On Titan….They're really cool so I thought "why not?" lol**

**Anyway, I'm now going to be writing this story alongside "When The Past Comes Back" **

**Please review! :D the identity of the angel with be revealed in a later chapter. But I will tell you he is one of the ninja. One of the five ninja. And remember, it could be any one of them. They all had to have had both parents when they were born. (Ok we can all rule out Zane and that's because he wasn't born, he was built. lol so it's really between 4 of them. Oh well. It still could be any one of them lol)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey guys look at this!" The four ninja all looked up and watched as the green ninja came into the living room holding a book. "What is it Lloyd?" Zane asked. "Look at this book! It's really cool!" Cole took the book and read the title "All about Angels...gee Lloyd what's it about?" He asked sarcastically. Lloyd pouted "C'mon dude it really is interesting, especially these things called 'Fallen Angels'." The green ninja then turned to a page in the book "Did you know that angels have been thrown out of heaven and are living amongst us? How cool is that?! An angel from heaven is living on earth! And you would probably never know who it was! It could even be your neighbor! Isn't that cool?!" He said smiling. Kai took the book and read it "Hm yeah it is pretty interesting when you think about it. Hey Jay, look at this." Jay walked over to fire ninja and looked over his shoulder "It says here that angels have been cast out of heaven because they have been wicked, bad, or rebellious. And so they were sent to earth to live until they are able to go back to heaven." Jay looked at him "Yeah I know. I've read about fallen angels before." "Really? I didn't know you were interested in angels." Of course I am. It's nice to learn about things you don't have that much interest in and eventually you get interested when you learn."

Misako walked in "Hey boys. What are you doing?" "Lloyd found this book on angels and we're looking at fallen ones." Cole answered her. "Fallen angels huh? I know about those. I don't think it says so in that book but there is an angel that has a black wing and a white wing. I don't remember what it was defined as or if it was a good angel or not but I do know that the angel with those wings is a fallen one. I believe it has fallen and is living amongst this time period right now." The boys seemed pretty intrigued by this "Seriously? The book says nothing on an angel with bi-colored wings." "It's true though. Some books talk about it. Not many and that is because it has been concluded that only one exists. It's a very rare angel. It's purpose is unknown to me though." "Misako!" Someone called from another part of the bounty. "Heh looks like I'm being paged. I'll see you boys later." "Bye!" "Bye mom!" Cole looked at the book again and skimmed through it "This book says nothing about a bi-colored winged angel. Only either white winged or black winged. The black winged ones are the wicked ones and the white winged are the holy and good ones. Sheesh how do people even know about this?" "It's cause people have seen them themselves Cole." Jay piped up. "Yeah I guess you're right." Jay smiled proudly. It wasn't everyday Cole, or Kai, said he was right about something. "Guys!" Nya's voice called out. They all stood and went over to her. "What is it Nya?" Kai asked. "It's the serpentine again." "Man don't those snakes ever know when to quit? Today was supposed to be our day off!" Jay said angrily. "Let's just go guys." Cole said and they all left to go find them. Nya walked into the living room looking for a tool she left there and found a book on the table "All about angels? Since when did they get interested in angels?" She opened it and saw a page marked off "Fallen angels. Oh so that's what they were looking at. Fallen angels are pretty cool to learn about." She then put the book down and went off to find her tool.

Once they all got back, one of the ninja went to his room, claiming he was tired and wanted to rest a bit. As he closed the door he heard the voices of his friends "Man don't those serpentine know when to quit?" "Yeah seriously, they're not gonna beat us so why do they even bother?" "I do not know why they keep on trying." "Heh yeah. It's kind of pointless for them to keep trying."

The boy then made his way to the middle of the room, after locking the door of course. He took off his shirt, revealing two ropes that were tied around his middle. He then untied the ropes and two wings unfolded. The boy flapped them, stretching them. As he did this, his halo appeared and he went over to the mirror. He sighed "Man...It feels really good to unbind these. They've been tied down all day. Usually I let them loose sometime in the afternoon but because of those stupid snakes I wasn't able to. Oh well...at least I can stretch them now." The boy listened to his friends' laughter from the living room "I really want to tell them. But my parents said I can't tell anyone." He sighed again "Sometimes I just can't wait to get back to heaven." And with that, he lied down, on his stomach, on his bed and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, with his wings and halo still exposed, a beautiful soft light shone upon him. Small sparkles floated down the light as well. The angel boy slept peacefully with the soft light shining on him. It kept him warm and made him feel safe. 'I'll tell them one day' he thought in his sleep.

**_A/N:_**

**Wow heh look at that. An update a day after the prologue. Isn't that something? XD lol anyway I'm still not gonna reveal the identity of the angel yet. Don't worry though, it won't be that long of a wait. Maybe chapter 3 will have the identity revealed I don't know yet lol. But I won't pass 5 chapters without telling who it is I'll tell you guys that. **

**So yeah, I guess this chapter is kinda short but whatever. It's Thanksgiving today and I just wrote this pretty quickly. So anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Basically everyone who has commented on this story (here and on dA) have guessed that the angel is Cole and one person said it was either Cole or Kai...I'm not telling who it is yet so you guys can keep guessing until it's revealed lol I'm the only one who knows right now so go ahead and keep guessing lol! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, everyone was awake and at the table waiting for breakfast. Zane was cooking that morning and everyone was excited. Zane always made something good. The angel boy smelled the sweet aroma of breakfast from the kitchen. "Mm something smells really good." He then got up and stretched his wings. "Alright, time to bind these things and go and eat" he said, and with that, the young angel took the ropes from the floor, folded his wings, and tied them. Then he put his shirt on and made his halo disappear. Walking towards the dining room, he could smell what was being made in the kitchen. It smelled heavenly, and he knew heaven. Sitting down, he was greeted with good mornings from everyone, and Zane too, once he came in the dining room. After eating, the five ninja went to train a little and a few hours after that, they went towards the game room to play a round of the new game they got a month ago but never played yet. "Oh man I'm so gonna win!" Jay concluded. "No way Jay. You're not the only one who's good at video games." Kai spat. Jay chuckled "Yeah I know...but you're not good at all!" The fire ninja flicked the lightning ninja in the back of the head "Ow! Dude?!" "What?" "Ugh" Jay just groaned, knowing he wouldn't win a fight like that with the older. "You guys are all gonna lose cause look at my score already!" Lloyd piped up. "Ha yeah right! Dream on kid!" Kai told the green ninja. Zane kept his focus and every once in a while Cole would try and a press a wrong button on Zane's controller, but the android would always be a step ahead of the earth ninja and swat his hand away before he could cost him the match. Then all of a sudden, the TV shut off. "What the?" "Hey!" "Aw seriously?!" You're kidding me!" "I was winning too!" was what was said as the five looked over and saw their sensei with Nya. "Guys. The serpentine have robbed the bank. I have no idea why but they did and we need you to go after them." Nya told them. They all groaned. "C'mon! They ruin our day off yesterday and now again today?!" Jay asked, clearly upset about this. Sensei Wu looked at the young Norwegian "If you all take care of the serpentine and there aren't any other threats today, you may have the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow so long as there's no trouble in the city." That got all the teens' attention. "Alright!" "Let's go guys!" "NINJA-GO!" And with that, the five of them left the bounty and headed to the city.

Fighting those snakes did a number on the ninja. They had no idea there was so many and it was now pretty late and they were pretty tired. "Sheesh do those guys reproduce or something?" Jay asked. "Uh don't they need females to do that?" Cole asked back. "Well yeah but they aren't normal snakes so...oh I don't know!" Jay said "I'm too tired to care right now." "Hey guys I just thought of something." "What is it Lloyd?" "Well you remember my mom was telling us about that fallen angel with the black wing and the white one?" "Yeah?" "Well she also said it might be living amongst this time period so I thought-" "Oh no! We are not gonna go look for it! It would be impossible to find it anyway." "That's not what I meant." Lloyd huffed "I meant that since it fell during this time, I just wanted to know if we could find anything about it." "Like what?" "I don't know...maybe a book? Or something online about it? If it's been mentioned in books then it's gotta be online." They all thought about that. "Maybe you're right Lloyd. We could look online. But tomorrow because we are all exhausted." Kai said. Lloyd smiled "Yes!" He said in victory. Jay chuckled "Why do you wanna know so much about it anyway?" "I don't know. It just seems really interesting. I mean c'mon...an angel with a black wing and a white one that might be living amongst us because it fell durning this time period. How can someone not find that interesting? And I wanna know if it's a good or bad angel." Jay smiled "Heh, ok...whatever. If you wanna know so much about it then go look it up. It won't hurt to learn." "Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do." After walking for about twenty minutes, they came across a little girl on a tricycle. "What the?" Kai exclaimed. "What's she doing out here this late?" Lloyd asked. "She looks like she's only 9. Where are her parents?" Zane asked. Cole and Jay only looked at her. "I have no idea." was the only thing Cole said. She then turned the block and was out of the their sights. "Well that was weird." "I hope she's on her way home." "Yeah she's gotta be. I mean why else would she skip those two blocks and go straight down that one?" They then continued on. "Hey guys?" Jay asked after about a minute of walking. "What is it Jay?" "I just remembered that there's this new game on sale today and the store closes in like two hours so can I meet up with you guys at home?" "Yeah sure Jay. Just don't take too long" "Ok thanks guys!" And with that, the blue ninja ran towards a building and turned the corner. Lloyd then spoke up "Oh man!" "What is it?" "I just remembered that I wanted go buy this game at the store. It's not on sale but there was like only three copies left!" Cole looked at the younger "Then why are you standing here? Go and catch up with Jay and we'll meet you guys at home." Lloyd smiled "Thanks!" And then he ran off in the same direction as Jay. Cole then told Kai and Zane that even though he was tired, he wanted to take a route that was a little longer cause he just wanted to get some fresh air. The two nodded and then proceeded the normal way home.

Lloyd lost sight of Jay but knew his way around. While running around, he then caught sight of one of the ninja and was completely shocked at what he saw.

**_A/N:_**

**Oh man cliffhanger much? Lol! Sorry! (actually I'm not! XD) anyway yeah you guys will definitely find out who the angel is in the next chapter. Man I'm updating this pretty fast huh? Well I really want you guys to know and now this is down to the wire. You guys can keep on guessing considering that you don't know for sure who it is yet because of this chapter :D lol  
I hope you guys are enjoying this and please review! I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. It make me really happy you guys like this so much. I would also like it if you (well those of you who haven't yet) read my other ninjago fic "When the Past Comes Back" it's got 10 chapters already. And I will be updating it (I still need to think of what happens next lol) hopefully soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I seriously couldn't wait any longer. Here's chapter 3! :D **

**Chapter 3**

Lloyd was hiding behind a car and could not believe his eyes. There was the little girl on the tricycle from before, but the only difference was that there was someone following her. The person followed her pretty closely. That person was Jay. 'Why is he following her? Oh maybe he wants to help her get home?' The green ninja thought before he looked down at the ground under Jay. There, and Lloyd had to rub his eyes and blink a few times to confirm this, was the blue ninja's shadow, but the only difference was that his shadow had wings and a halo. That was what shocked Lloyd when he turned the corner. 'Am I really seeing this?' He thought. And then all of a sudden, there was a dark shadow on the ground that crept closer to the little girl. Jay's eyes widened and out of nowhere, two wings ripped his shirt and stood proudly from his back, and a halo appeared above his head. Lloyd once again had to rub his eyes and blink because he just couldn't believe any of this. The green ninja then noticed the color of the wings that had protruded from the lightning ninja's back. One was black and the other was white. Lloyd silently gasped 'Jay is the rare fallen angel!' The angel boy then grabbed the little girl off of her tricycle and wrapped his wings around them both. She seemed scared but held onto Jay. The angel then pulled out a crystal gun and shot it off at the shadow. It let out a cry of anguish and then disintegrated. The young Norwegian then put his gun away and held the little girl. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and nodded. Then she spoke "Y-you're an angel?!" Jay smiled at her question, unaware that Lloyd was witnessing everything, and replied "Yes...yes I am." She smiled "What are you doing here on earth then? Shouldn't you be up in heaven?" The blue ninja looked at her and said "Well...I'm actually a fallen angel-" "What's that?" "It's when an angel is thrown out of heaven for being bad." She looked puzzled "Wait but you don't seem bad." "I'm not...God sent me down here as a gift to my parents. I still have to try and find a way to get back to heaven but I haven't been thrown out." She smiled "That was so nice of him." Jay chuckled "Yeah..it was." Then he looked at his phone "Oh man it's pretty late. Do you know where your house is?" She shook her head. "Ok well do you know the number?" "Oh yeah it's 126 and it's a big red building." Jay thought for a second "126 on Wilson Way?" The girl's face lit up "Yeah! That's it!" The boy smiled and nodded "Alright, I can take you there. Your mother must be worried sick. How did you end up out here anyway?" "Well I got separated from my mom at the park and I've been out here on my trike for about an hour maybe?" "An hour? Sheesh...I wouldn't be surprised if she called the police already. Let's go." And then Jay grabbed her tricycle "Hold on." he told her. He then pushed off the ground and up into the air. Lloyd then came out from behind the car. "That did not just happen..." He paused. "Did it?" He could still see his friend in the sky before he descended down and in front of a red building. "Is this it?" He asked her. "Yeah this is it!" Jay put her down at the doorstep and rang the bell. A woman opened the door and once seeing her daughter, cried tears of joy and pulled her into her arms, screaming for her husband. The police were then told the girl was home and safe and they could leave. "Honey where were you?!" Her mother cried "I got lost at the park and I've been out for an hour trying to find my way home!" "Well it's a good thing you found your way-" "I had help though daddy." The parents paused. "What?" Her father asked. "An angel helped me back here look he's right-" but when she looked behind her, the angel boy was gone. "He was right there! He helped me home!" "Who honey?" "The angel!" The two parents looked at one another "Honey what do you mean the 'angel' helped you home?" She looked up at them "He followed me while I was on my trike and then saved me from some shadow thing. And then he asked where I lived so he could bring me home." Her parents seemed to be in disbelief but took a second to think. The man looked at his wife and said "You know? There are fallen angels living amongst this time period so who knows?" His wife smiled "Well he kept out daughter safe and brought her back so that's all that matters." They then all went inside.

Jay was watching from the sky, happy that the girl was safe now. He then flew back towards the game shop. It was closed but he didn't care. There actually wasn't a game on sale, he only said that to get the others to leave so he could follow that girl. Taking off the top of his ninja suit, he inspected it. "Aw man! How am I gonna explain this?" He asked himself, seeing the two giant holes ripped in the back. Surprising enough, the clothing store was still open so Jay went in and bought a shirt, not before making his halo disappear, and binding his wings once again with spare rope and years of practice at hiding them underneath his ripped top. He put the new shirt on in an alleyway and then proceeded home.

~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~

Lloyd got home before Jay. "Hey Lloyd where's Jay?" Kai asked him. "Oh uh I don't know. I left before he did." Cole looked at him "Are you ok?" "Wha? Yeah I'm fine. But you guys will not believe this!" "What is it?" Zane asked the younger. "You guys remember that angel with the bi-colored wings?" "Yes Lloyd we spoke about it a little while ago." "Yeah, well I saw it." That got the teens' attention. "Wait what?" "Ugh can someone go get my parents, uncle Wu, and Nya?! This is important and I wanna get it out before Jay gets home!" "How come?" "Just do it!"

Once everyone was sitting in the living room, Lloyd spoke up. "Ok Lloyd we're all here, now what was that about seeing the angel?" "That's just it! I saw the angel with the two different wing colors." Garmadon looked at his son "Lloyd are you sure?" "Yes! Completely! You remember that little girl we saw? Well the angel followed her and saved her from this shadow thing." Misako then spoke "Who was the angel?" Lloyd paused. "It was...Jay..." Everyone went silent. Then Cole broke the silence "Wait what?" "Just what I said. Jay is the fallen angel!" The others just couldn't make heads or tails out of this. "Are you serious?" Nya finally asked him. "Yes! Completely!" Before Lloyd could say anything more, Jay walked through the door. "Hey guys." he said. "Oh hey Jay." Nya said to him. They all noticed he was carrying the top of his ninja suit so Kai spoke up "Hey Jay what happened to your top?" "Huh? Oh uh just before I came back, I saw a few of the serpentine trying to break into the museum so obviously I fought them and well, my top kinda got ripped." He looked at his teacher "Sensei, is it possible to have this fixed?" The old man nodded "Yes, of course." He then took the top from the teen and put it to the side "I can have it fixed by tomorrow." "Thank you." he said. The young Norwegian then looked at the others "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and then go to bed so goodnight." "Night." "Goodnight Jay." After Jay left, Lloyd whispered to them "See! Look at his top! Never once had the serpentine ripped any of ours like that!" Sensei Wu took the blue top out and the inspected it. "It doesn't seem like normal fight tears." "Exactly! Cause that's where his wings ripped it! I saw it!" The others were now starting to believe this. "When I saw Jay following the girl, his shadow had wings and a halo. That's what's got me puzzled. How did his shadow have wings and a halo and I was able to see them before he let his wings rip out of his shirt?" Misako looked at her boy "That's because you are still young. Even though you're in this teen body, your mind is still young as well as your heart. You can believe it. And that's why you saw his true form in his shadow before he revealed it." "This is insane." Cole concluded. "If you don't believe me then before Jay goes to sleep let's just see." And that's what they intended to do.

~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~

The hot water felt so good on his wings. Jay leaned against the shower wall and sighed in relief as the water poured down on him. Jay always loved taking hot showers or baths. The steam made it kind of hard to see but that was ok. He loved the way the hot water felt. It soothed all the aches he got from keeping his wings bound for such long periods of time. 'Man it felt really good to fly to that girl's house tonight.' he thought. 'It was just what my wings needed.' He then thought about that shadow. 'That damn evil thing. I can't believe they're back! I just hope they just come out at night so I don't have to battle them during the day. That'll blow my cover for sure. And my parents are constantly worried about me. Most especially because I became a ninja and they can't watch and make sure I don't let my true self slip.' After his shower, he dried his wings and halo off gently and put his pajamas on. He then quickly went into his room and locked the door, or so he thought. The others then quietly opened the door and their jaws dropped. Jay had a halo above his head and when he took off his pajama shirt, two wings were revealed. One was black and the other was white. They all could not believe this. They watched as Jay looked in the mirror, saying a few things to himself and wishing to go back to heaven, and then made his way to his bed. He lied down on his stomach and relaxed with the blanket up to his hips. They then saw the magnificent soft light that shone on Jay as he slept. It was a heavenly light. They were all shocked and closed his door. They all then made their way into the living room to try and figure this all out. But what was to be figured out? Their blue ninja of lightning, was a fallen angel from heaven.

**_A/N:_**

**HAHAHA! YOU GUYS ALL THOUGT IT WAS COLE! HA! Lol I had it planed to be Jay from the beginning. Can I ask you guys why you all thought it was Cole from the first chapter? I don't really understand that. I guess cause I wrote he was strong but that really didn't hint it was Cole. Can you guys kinda explain to me why you thought it was Cole? I completely understand why from the second chapter cause I made it look that way lol! XD anyway I'm glad you all like the story and please keep reviewing. :) I'll have the next chapter up soon :):)**


	5. Not a chapter! Just a reply to a guest!

Reply to: PeekinAko (Guest)

Why did everyone think it was Cole? I still don't understand that.  
I'm sorry that you're disappointed but first off, for me, Jay is super easy to write for and I have so many ideas for him. And second off, I already had Jay in mind for the angel even before I thought of writing the story :)  
No I didn't lie, I am from the USA  
And the girl he saves isn't Norwegian...Jay is...I didn't give the girl a nationality but she's not Norwegian. What gave you the idea that she was?  
Lol thanks :)

sorry for publishing this but sinice you commented as a guest I can't reply to you and I just wanted to ask this.

this will be deleted btw


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While they were in the living room trying to comprehend what they just saw, it was unnoticed that a certain ninja of ice had stayed by the door and reopened it. The nindroid stood there, just staring at the beautiful sight before him. He couldn't believe any of this either but it was right in front of him. The blue ninja was an angel from heaven. And not only that, but he was the rare bi-colored winged fallen angel that Misako told them about. Many questions flooded the android's mind. 'How?' or 'Why didn't he tell us?' And even 'What are his intentions? Are they good or bad?...Lloyd said he saw Jay save the little girl so maybe he's a good angel...but what do his wings mean?!' Zane really had no idea. And then, he just took a moment to look at Jay again. The boy really was magnificent. The heavenly light that shone upon him made every part of him sparkle. His wings stood proudly from his back, his pale skin was practically glowing, and Zane noticed for the first time how long Jay's eyelashes really were, and how they seemed to shine and sparkle. 'Just like the rest of his body' the white ninja thought. He then shook his head 'No! I should not be thinking of this.' He looked back at the angel boy. 'And yet...I do not think I can stop.' The bleach blonde let his eyes wander down to where the blanket rested on Jay's hips. Since the young Norwegian wasn't wearing a shirt, the way the blanket was positioned on his lower half made it possible for one to think that he wasn't wearing anything. Zane's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at that thought 'Enough! Stop it! You really should not be thinking of Jay like that!' But once again, Zane's gaze went right back to Jay's form. He then took a look at his wings. They looked very soft. The white ninja then had the sudden urge to touch those feathers. Which was weird since the nindroid had never had urges before. Yet he just really wanted to feel how soft they were. The eighteen year old android opened the door to his sixteen year old teammate's bedroom and slowly crept inside. He was very close to touching the gorgeous wing when: "Zane!" The ninja of ice twirled around at the sound of his name being whispered. No one was at the door but he heard the voice from down the hall. "Zane!" The voice belonged to Kai. 'I need to leave.' Zane then walked out of Jay's room and shut the door quietly. He then met Kai in the middle of the hall. "Hey Zane where were you?" "Oh. I uh was just in the bathroom and I came down here to get to the living room." Kai didn't seem completely convinced but he let it slide. "Oh well, c'mon dude we're gonna do some research on Jay." The android nodded and followed the younger male.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

"Seriously?! Are you kidding me?!" "What's wrong Lloyd?" Cole asked the green ninja. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing about him! Mom are you sure he's mentioned in a book? Cause there's not one piece of information online about him." Misako nodded "Yes I remember seeing it. It may have been years ago but I still remember it." Lloyd sighed "Well there's nothing about him online. We've all been searching for two hours and it's really late now." Kai looked at the younger boy "Why don't we all just go to bed and try again tomorrow?" The others all agreed and went their separate ways.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~

Zane just finished brushing his teeth and fixed his pajama top's buttons as he walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was now in their rooms and the white ninja was the only one who was not. He stopped in front of Jay's door. He opened it once again and at that moment, the urge to touch the boy's wings came back. They just looked so soft. And Zane had been feeling a little strange towards the blue ninja for a while now and all of this just made him feel even stranger. The android had no idea what was going on but he felt his face heat up as he looked at Jay. The white ninja then felt something inside of him. It felt as if something was moving around in his stomach. He remembered the time when the four of them had to perform on stage to win the blade cup and he had butterflies in his stomach. Literal butterflies. And right now felt about the same. He opened his chest cavity and was surprised to see that it was empty. 'There are no butterflies or any other insect inside of me so why do I feel as though there are?' He looked at Jay again. 'And why do I feel like this when I look at him?' Zane really had no idea. He then decided that maybe there was just someone up with a gear or something inside of him. He did a scan of his body and found nothing wrong or broken. 'What is this feeling then?' he thought. The bleach blonde just didn't understand, so he closed Jay's door and decided to go to sleep. The nindroid was up half the night trying to figure this all out. None of it computed. And every time he thought he came close to the answer, he would double check and it would be completely wrong. "This is going to be a long night" he said to himself as he tried to sleep.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone was awake except for Zane and Jay. They were all used to Jay sleeping in but Zane never did. Worry was the only emotion they felt at the moment as they went to Zane's room to see if he was alright. Zane was awake and it looked like he had been for a while now. "Zane are you alright?" Nya asked him. "Yes. I am fine. I just had some trouble sleeping last night." Being an android, he never thought he'd have trouble sleeping. Until now that is. The others seemed confused. "Seriously? You never have trouble sleeping." Kai stated. Zane nodded "I know that. I do not know why I did last night." "Why don't you ask Jay to give you a once over to see if everything is ok huh?" Cole asked. The android shook his head "I did a scan of my body last night and nothing is out of order." "Maybe you missed something? Is that possible?" Lloyd asked. The ice ninja thought about this. "It may be possible that I overlooked something. I doubt I did but it is possible. I should ask him." "Ok don't worry Zane. I'll cover your turn for breakfast." Cole said heading out of the nindroid's room. The others all had sick faces on them now. "Aw man...I seriously did NOT prepare myself for this." Lloyd whispered so the earth ninja couldn't hear him. "Eh he has gotten better." Kai said. All of them looked at the fire ninja. Kai noticed this and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, which went unnoticed by the rest of them, "Uh well...I think he has anyway." "Oh-kay then?" Lloyd said, completely confused as to why Kai, all of a sudden, liked Cole's cooking. Everyone hated it. They even guaranteed that Cole's own father didn't like it as well. So why did Kai like it all of a sudden? "Well c'mon. Let's go. We don't wanna hurt his feelings ok?" Kai said. They all nodded and went towards the dining room.

~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~

Jay woke up, yawning, and stretching his wings. 'Ugh I don't wanna get up right now. Why can't I sleep longer?' He thought. Then he heard his friends chatter from the kitchen. 'They might come here to wake me up. Might as well just get the hell up before they do.' And with that, the young Norwegian took his ropes, bound his wings, and put his pajama top over them. Before walking out, he made his halo disappear. "Well look who decided to get up today." Lloyd said. "Morning sleeping beauty" Kai said snickering. "Ha-Ha...very funny." The blue ninja said while sitting down. The others then remembered what they saw last night. When Cole came into the dining room he took a look at Jay's back. He couldn't see anything. Not even a slight bump from the wings. 'How does he do it?' He thought, setting the food down on the table. "Hey I thought Zane was cooking this morning." Jay stated. "Zane didn't sleep well last night so I made it" Cole replied to him. Jay turned his gaze to the android, his blue eyes sparkled and his face full of concern, "Zane is that true?" The older nodded. "How about I take a look and see if there's anything going on in there." The older nodded "Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you." After they ate, Jay had Zane sit on the couch as he checked the many different parts that the white ninja had inside of him. After about a half hour, Jay concluded that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. "Heh, there's nothing wrong Zane. I have no idea why you couldn't sleep last night." 'It's because I kept thinking.' The android thought. "Were you over thinking about something?" Jay asked. "No" Zane replied to him 'Yes I was.' "Well then I don't know what to say. Let's just see how you do tonight and then if anything I'll call Dr. Jullien and see if he can figure this out." Zane nodded and closed his chest cavity. Being this close to Jay made that feeling inside of him come back. 'What is this?' He thought. 'I do not understand!' Zane was pulled from his thoughts when Nya called out to all of them "Guys! The serpentine are attacking the city. Again..." Jay looked up and rolled his eyes "Seriously? What is it with them!" 'Why the hell don't they just cut it out. They won't win so why the they keep freaking trying?' He thought. The five ninja changed into their ninja suits and headed out to the city.

_**A/N:**_

**MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO THOSE WHO DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! :D:D **

**I'm once again sorry for the late update. I have no idea what to write for the next chapter of "When the Past Comes Back" so here's and new chapter for "Little Angel Boy" lol **

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story :) next chapter is probably gonna be the chapter where I change the rating to M lol **

**Ugggh I'm so sorry about Zane! I think I made him OOC! Dx **

**Why are all the other character so hard for me to write for?! I don't understand! Jay is like so easy and writing for him basically comes naturally for me. Oh well. **

**Also I remember one comment saying that something was confusing to read so just in case you guys haven't figured this out yet, I use " " for when the character is talking out loud and ' ' for when the character is thinking to themselves. It probably got a little confusing cause I switch from both cause I go from talking to thinking and stuff but this is just to let you know so you guys don't get confused :) I use quotes for talking and apostrophes for thinking :) **

**Hopefully that cleared it all up for those of you who are confused.**

**Anyway yeah this chapter is basically where the Technoshipping and Lavashipping come in **

**I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can :D**

**I'm also gonna keep thinking of what to write next for WTPCB lol **

**Please review! :D **


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That night, everyone was sound asleep in their rooms. Well, everyone except for a certain nindroid. Zane was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, and thinking to himself. 'Why do I feel all strange when I'm near Jay or think about him? None of this makes sense. I've felt strange near him for a while now but for some reason, starting recently, I've been feeling stranger. The movement in my stomach confuses me. Why is this happening?' The android sighed, knowing that if he kept thinking he wouldn't get any sleep. He turned on his side. 'Nindroids don't dream but maybe if I think of something pleasant I will be able to fall asleep,' and so, the white ninja closed his eyes and searched his memory for something pleasant. But all that kept coming up was Jay. The young Norwegian filled Zane's mind. Zane didn't understand why, but the images and memories of/with Jay made him smile and feel content. Eventually the ice ninja fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~**

The next morning, everyone woke up, did their normal routines, and went to the dining room. Jay, of course, was still sleeping. Once they entered the dining room, a sweet aroma filled the air. "Hey I know that smell!" Lloyd exclaimed opening the kitchen door. "Zane!" Said ninja turned around from the stove, "Yes?" "How are you feeling Zane?," Nya asked him. Zane smiled "I am feeling fine" 'Except for the weird movement in my stomach I feel whenever I'm around Jay.' "Did you sleep alright last night?," Misako asked him. The android nodded "Yes, I slept fine." "Good, you had us worried," Cole told the older boy. Zane smiled "You did not need to worry about me. If anything was wrong, Jay could have fixed it." The others nodded, knowing how well Jay knew Zane's blueprints. The lightning ninja had studied them a bunch of times so he could memorize how everything worked and where they belonged, just in case something happened to the original set of blueprints and they couldn't get new ones. In fact, Jay even made a copy of the prints for himself to study every so often, just so he could be completely sure he never forgot. Zane secretly admired the gesture. After the table was set, Zane came in with a stack of pancakes and put it in the center of the table. Everyone sat down and as they did, the blue ninja walked in, still in his pajamas and with messy hair that is. "Heh nice hair Jay," Kai said to the still half asleep teen. Jay only lifted his head and gave the fire ninja a look as he sat down. Zane sat down next to the sleepy teen and offered him some pancakes. The angel boy, of course, couldn't refuse considering how good they smelled. He smiled and took two of them "Chocolate chips?," he asked. The nindroid nodded. "Awesome!" And the smile the blue ninja gave made Zane's heart flutter and stomach have that feeling of movement again.  
After breakfast, Jay told the others he was going to go out and pick up some things he noticed they were out of. So with that, he got dressed, and set out. "Ok now that he's gone-," Lloyd started, "How do we tell Jay that we know?" "I have no idea. It's obviously a secret he wanted to keep secret. Otherwise he might've told us.," Cole stated. "Maybe we could somehow make his wings appear and when he sees that we see them, we could just tell him we know and won't tell anyone?," Kai asked. "That's not a too bad of an idea.," Nya replied to her brother. All of them agreed that that's what they would do.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

While Jay was still out, Zane was in his room thinking about all of these feelings he's been experiencing. 'Why don't I ask someone...maybe they have an answer for me.' The ice ninja then left his room and stood in the hall. 'But who to ask?' He looked around and saw Lloyd's room. 'No, Lloyd would not understand this.' Then he looked towards Cole's and Kai's rooms. 'But which one?' The white ninja thought about this and decided that he'd ask Cole. Zane knocked and opened the door "Cole? I need to ask you some-," he stopped mid sentence and just stared. There on Cole's bed was Cole and Kai kissing. Hearing the android's voice, the two teens separated, their cheeks pink with embarrassment and their eyes wide. Zane decided it was best to leave now, "Oh...never mind...I apologize for intruding." And then the nindroid left, closing the door and walking away, pretty embarrassed now that he had walked in on his two friends while they were obviously in the middle of something.

**~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

"Are you kidding me?!" Kai exclaimed, cheeks still pink. Cole took a hold of his boyfriend's arm and tried to calm him down. "Relax Kai! I guarantee Zane won't say anything." "How can you guarantee it?! What if he asks one of the others if they knew about us?!" "Kai." "What?! I'm just saying that we don't know if-mmph." Cole silenced him with another long kiss, which Kai happily closed his eyes and returned. After they parted, Cole spoke up "Don't worry about it. Zane won't say anything." Kai nodded and leaned in for another kiss with the shorter and younger boy.

**~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

'Alright...I am just going to forget I saw anything. I still need to figure out what these feelings are.' While thinking, Zane passed by Nya's room. That gave him an idea. Maybe Nya could help him. She probably understood all of these feelings and maybe she could give him an answer. The ice ninja knocked and this time, waited. After he heard the raven haired girl's voice tell him to come in, he entered her room and closed the door. "Hey Zane." "Hello Nya." "Is there something you need?," she asked considering that Zane very rarely, if not at all, came to her in her bedroom. "Oh I just wanted to ask you something." Nya lifted her head from the small project she was working on, put her screwdriver down, and stood up. "Ok," she smiled "Ask away." Zane took a deep breath, "Well I just wanted to know what feeling certain things mean." Nya's face was full of confusion, "What do you mean?" "Well I-" 'I cannot let her know that **I** am feeling this way...' "I mean, I read something about this person who started feeling strange while around a certain person." "Strange like how?" "Well the person started feeling movement in their stomach and there was nothing abnormal in it, their face would heat up every time they were near the certain person, their heart would pound very hard inside of their chest, they could not get that certain person off of their mind and they-" "Sounds like that person you're talking about is in love." Zane stopped talking immediately. "Love?" "Have you never experienced love before?" Zane thought about this. He knew what love was. He loved his father. But was that a different kind of love? "I do not know. I know I love my father. Is there more than one kind of love?" Nya giggled "Yeah. Of course! The love you're talking about with your dad is family love. The love that you read about is a special kind of love. It's a love that you give to someone who isn't part of your family that is very special to you." "And what are the symptoms of this kind of love?" "Well basically everything you just said about that thing you read. The feeling in the stomach, the flutter and pounding of the heart, the heat in the face, and the inability to get someone off of their mind. Those are all symptoms of that special love." Now everything made sense. 'Then that means...' "Oh. Thank you Nya but I need to go now!" Said girl nodded and smiled "Glad to be of help." Zane then left her room and went back to his. "I understand now..."

**~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. The line in the store was so long!" Jay said as he walked through the door. He made his way into the kitchen to put the items he bought away. Zane walked into the kitchen about a minute afterwards. "Oh hey Zane. I forgot to ask you how you slept last night." "I slept fine.," the android said smiling and started to help unpack the shopping bags. "That's good. I'm glad. You kinda had me worried the other night." "I am sorry." "Heh don't be. It's not your fault." Zane only smiled at him. All the strange feelings came over Zane as he helped Jay unpack everything and put them away. But now the ice ninja understood what was going on. He was in love with Jay. Now that he had all of that figured out, all he had to do was figure out if the Norwegian boy felt the same. At that moment it was like a record just got scratched. 'How will I ask him such a thing? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Or even worse! What if he begins to hate me for feeling this way about him?!' Then Zane heard something and looked over at Jay. The boy chuckled. "Sorry Zane. That was just my stomach." The android looked at the clock. It was almost dinner time. "I think I'll make dinner tonight. I'm in the kitchen anyway." Jay nodded "I can help if you want." Oh if only the blue ninja knew how much Zane wanted him near him. "I would like that. Thank you."

**~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

Well after dinner, it was dark and everyone decided to go to bed. The white ninja was once again the last to head to his room. But walking out of the bathroom, he noticed that Jay's door was slightly open. 'It looks like he did not close it all the way again.' So the android opened his door and was once again greeted with the magnificent sight of the angel boy. It was no wonder Zane loved him. He was truly a beautiful sight. And that's where the older teen gave in. He walked into the angel's room, closed the door and went over to his bed. The light shone on him like always and Zane just looked at him for a short while. Then he sat down on Jay's bed. It was too late to leave now. He just had to know how soft those gorgeous wings were. He then reached out slowly and touched one with a finger. It was the softest thing Zane had every felt. He then started to feel both of them with his hands. 'Absolutely amazing.,' he thought. But it was unknown to Zane that Jay's wings were pretty sensitive. The android kept stroking the black and white wings and then let his hand go down to where the wing connected to the boy's back. It was just as soft yet it was very firm. Those wings were permanent. They would forever be apart of his body. Zane's fingers then went back up the wings. The ninja of ice just kept caressing the beautiful wings. "Huh? What-?" Jay was waking up. The blue eyed angel then turned his head and his eyes went wider than anything anyone had ever seen. Snapping himself back and grabbing a blanket, throwing it over his halo and wings (basically his whole body and his halo), Jay shrieked "Zane! I-I can explain!" The older of the two just stared, he could not believe what he just did. 'Of all the things I've done...' "Jay, I-" "Zane please! Seriously I can explain all of this!" Zane put a hand to the younger boy's mouth, "There is no need. I already knew." Jay was confused, "What? How?" "I saw you the other night. You did not close your door properly. I am sorry." When Zane looked at Jay, he noticed tears in his eyes. The android was now very worried 'What have I done?!' "Jay I-" "No...don't apologize. It's not your fault...I'm the one who didn't close my door." He sniffed. Zane then saw tears drip down Jay's face from both of his eyes. He then reached out and caught them, wiping the angel's eyes. The nindroid smiled and took Jay's blanket away from his wings. "They are magnificent." "R-r-really?" Zane nodded, "And please don't cry. Angels should not cry. They should smile." The white ninja then wiped Jay's face until all of the tears were gone. "You are truly a magnificent creature." Jay's eyes filled with tears again, but he was smiling. He then leaped out and threw his arms around the bleach blonde. "Thank you Zane.," he whispered to him. Zane only smiled and hugged him back, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. After Jay pulled away, he looked up at the taller teen "Zane you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this." Zane nodded, "I promise." "Good. My parents would flip if they found out that you knew." "Why?" "They don't want anyone knowing. They're afraid that if my secret gets leaked to the wrong person-," he swallowed, "I'm a goner." Zane nodded, understanding completely. He just couldn't tell Jay that the others knew. He could tell them all not to tell anyone, but they probably already won't as it is. "Oh and Zane?" "Yes?" Jay blushed, "Do you think you could,...uhh...do that again?" Zane was confused, "Do what again?" "That thing with my wings...that caressing. It felt really good." The android smiled and happily complied "Of course I can." He then resumed stroking the two beautiful wings as Jay sat with his back facing the android. "You do realize that I expect you back here tomorrow night to do this again right?" Zane chuckled, "Of course. I'd be happy to."

**~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Zane went back to Jay's room. "Jay." He whispered, trying to wake the boy up. He then shook him gently and said his name again, "Jay!" "Hmm?" "It's time to get up." "Mmkay..." Jay then sat up and looked at Zane. He smiled and stood up, stretching his body and then his wings. The white ninja was in awe. The blue ninja chuckled "Heh, I see that interests you huh?" "Yes, it's amazing." Zane the thought for a second "Hold on. Jay? Can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure." "What do your wings mean?" Jay smiled and gave a small chuckle "Heh I was wondering when you were gonna ask me. Considering how everyone wants to know so badly about them. My wings are 'The Wings of Freedom' and they symbolize nothing but good. I'm an angel that fights for good and does good. It's my duty as an angel from heaven to protect. Which is exactly what I did for that little girl we saw the other night. She was being followed by this evil shadow creature that I have to kill. It's my job to annihilate them all. That way I can go back to heaven. They usually come out at night though. That's pretty much why I've been sleeping even later that usual. I'm fighting almost all night and I only get so many hours of sleep. And yes, I am the only angel ever to have my wings two different colors." Zane was astonished "Amazing." Jay giggled, "Thanks. C'mon now, let's go get some breakfast." And with that, Jay tied his wings down, put his shirt on, and made his halo disappear. "Doesn't that hurt?" "Huh?" "Your wings? Binding them like that. Does it not hurt?" Jay sighed "Yeah they do start to hurt after a while. That's why I always leave sometime in the afternoon. I'm always leaving to unbind and stretch them." "So that's where you disappear to all the time." "Yeah pretty much, heh heh." The two then made their way to the dining room for breakfast.

**~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~**

Sometime in the afternoon, Kai and Cole went up to Zane and asked to speak with him privately. Zane nodded and followed them. They were now in Kai's room. "What did you need to speak to me about?" Both teens just looked at one another thinking the exact same thing, 'Seriously? How does he not know?' Kai sighed, "We wanted to talk to you about yesterday." "Oh...yes, that." "Well, the thing is that...well...-" Cole cut in "We really don't want anyone knowing about us yet so-" "So you were worried that I would say something." Zane stated. The earth ninja and fire ninja both nodded. The bleach blonde smiled "Do not worry. I promise that I will not say anything." The younger boys sighed in relief. "Thanks Zane." "Yeah thanks." They both said. After that the three of them went their separate ways.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

Zane was, once again, in his room, thinking about how to confront Jay about these feelings. Why was it so difficult? It's not like Jay was dating anyone at the moment. Zane sighed, the only thing that worried him was that Jay would be disgusted in him for feeling this way. The ice ninja was afraid that Jay would not want to be around him anymore. Just thinking about that made Zane's stomach ache. How it was able to ache, he had no idea. 'It's probably that I've been around all of them for so long now, that I've developed more human feelings.' Closing his eyes, he began to think of ways to bring the topic up with the blue eyed teen. Not long after he started thinking, everything disappeared and Jay's image flooded Zane's mind. Opening his eyes, he sighed. It was almost hopeless that he'd get that gorgeous creature off of his mind. Getting up from his bed, he walked towards the living room, told the others that he was going for a walk, and left. He needed to get out of the house and think with new surroundings.

**_A/N:_**

**Ok I promise, the next chapter will become M-rated. Lol I needed to add an official Lavashipping scene in this so here it is XD lol. What better way then by Zane walking in on them making out on Cole's bed.  
And remember, the next chapter will be the very first M-rated thing I've ever written. So if it's bad please don't be rude about it. But I personally think I won't do too horribly (considering I read M-rated fics all the time. I read them more than anything lol!) So yeah I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time Zane got back, everyone was asleep. He looked at the clock. It was pretty late. 'How long have I been out?...Oh well. It does not matter.' Then he remembered that Jay was expecting him. Remembering that made his cheeks get hot and his heart pound. So he went to do his nightly routine and made his way to Jay's room.

**~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~**

'Where is he?' The blue ninja thought. 'I hope he didn't forget. His hands felt so nice! They're big and strong, yet so gentle!' These thoughts made Jay excited. And all this excitement was going to his face, and between his legs. Looking down, the lightning ninja was relieved that he didn't get too excited. 'I need to be careful. I don't want Zane to be grossed out by me if anything happens.' What was unknown to everyone, was that Jay really liked Zane. It wasn't even like, it was love now. Jay felt comfortable around Zane, even though his heart fluttered whenever he was near the android. The only reason the angel was able to fall asleep fast at night was because the bleach blonde was always on his mind, well whenever he wasn't fighting the shadows that is. Right before he decided to go to sleep, he heard a small knock. "Who is it?" "It is me, Zane." Jay's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he unlocked and opened the door. Zane walked in and the blue ninja re-closed and locked the door. Both of them sat down on the bed and Jay turned around and sat close to Zane's lap. Reaching out, the android took hold of the wings and caressed them gently. After a few seconds, he heard a content sigh and looked over at Jay's face. Jay was practically in pure bliss at that moment. Seeing the expression made all of the feelings inside of Zane travel south. Not knowing what was happening, the blonde kept stroking the wings and watching the angel's expressions. Jay then tried to get closer so the nindroid could continue. "Huh?" The angel boy exclaimed as he was now in Zane's lap. He felt something hard against his rear and turned around. Both he and the android looked down and they both blushed. Zane couldn't believe it. How could this happen? There, in between Zane's legs, was a pretty large lump. Even though he was an android, he still knew what was going on. 'Oh no! I have really done it this time! Jay is probably so disgusted with me now!' Zane then buried his face in his hands, completely embarrassed. Jay just sat there, staring and blushing. 'It's pretty big already...I wonder how much bigger it is without his pants on.' The blue ninja couldn't stop these thoughts filling his head and soon, the blood rushed downward and Jay felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Looking down, his face turned red. But he took a deep breath and reached out towards Zane. He took the nindroid's hands away from his face and smiled up at him. "Zane?" "..." "Zane it's ok." "What?," the older asked, confused. "I said it's ok." Zane then tried to cover himself but Jay stopped him. "Zane...," he started, blushing a bright red, "Look..." Zane looked where the winged boy was pointing and saw a lump in his pants as well. "Jay I...I don't understand." The blue eyed teen just smiled and moved closer to the taller boy. "You don't need to understand...," Jay said closing his eyes, "Just feel it." Zane then closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around the younger's thin, and slightly curvy, waist. Jay responded by wrapping his arms around Zane's neck. They kissed for a long while until they parted for air. Zane then tilted Jay's neck and started lick and suck on it. "Ngh...Zane..." The Norwegian moaned. The android then pulled himself from Jay's neck, looked at the bruise forming, and moved down to the hardened buds on his chest. Latching his mouth on one, he started swirling his tongue around it as his other hand tweaked the other. Jay only moaned. After that, Zane pulled away from Jay's chest and gently pushed him down on the bed. "Jay...are you sure?" "Oh god Zane yes! Please!" Looking up at the android, he smiled, "I need you Zane..." Something inside of the white ninja snapped and he tore off his shirt and smashed his lips against the younger male's. The blue ninja started to thrust his hips upwards to create some sort of friction. Zane parted their lips and took Jay's pajama pants off. He was a little surprised at what he saw. Jay was wearing light blue v-string panties that had lace and three bows on them. One on the front and two on the sides. The bows on the sides held the underwear on. The android gave a smirk "Panties Jay?" Jay's cheeks turned beet red, "Y-yeah...so? What...you don't like them?" Zane's smirk disappeared and a smile replaced it, "I think they look perfect on you." And that's exactly what Zane thought. He then placed his hand on the bulge between Jay's legs. Jay gasped and thrusted into Zane's hand. Then he reached up and tugged on the older teen's pants. "Y-you t-too." Zane chuckled and took his pants off as well, revealing a pair of white boxers with a rather large bulge in the center. He then put both of his hands on the bows of Jay's panties. Using only two fingers on each hand, he untied the bows and took them off of the ninja below him. Taking a moment, he admired Jay's full naked form. Jay blushed and tried to cover himself a little, but Zane wouldn't have any of that. He took Jay's hands and put them to the sides, and he kissed his cheek. "Do not cover yourself. You are absolutely amazing." Tears welded up in the lightning ninja's eyes as he smiled. Then he nodded and pointed to Zane's boxers. Understanding the motion, the android took them off. Jay's eyes widened slightly, 'Wow...he's huge!' "W-will it...you know...fit?" Zane chuckled, "I will be very careful. I promise." The angel boy relaxed as he watched Zane move down his body. "Ah! Zane!," he gasped as the nindroid took his erected member into his mouth. 'Oh man...how is he so good at this?' Zane sucked Jay's length and fondled his balls. The blue ninja moaned his partner's name. "Z-Zane!," he could feel himself getting close to his climax. "Ah! I'm..I'm gonna..." But before he could say or do anything else, Zane pulled himself away. He then took three fingers and put them by Jay's mouth. The younger teen happily took them in and sucked on them, coating them in his saliva. Once the were deemed wet enough, Zane took them out and placed one by Jay's tight entrance. Jay gasped as he felt it go in. After a few seconds of moving it around, he spoke "Jay, I'm going to put in a second. Are you alright?" "Y-yeah. I'm ok." Zane then pushed in a second finger and started a scissoring movement. He looked at Jay and saw that he was obviously enjoying it. "I'm going to put in a third ok?" Jay only nodded. When the third finger was pushed in, Jay groaned. He's never been stretched before so this was an all new feeling for him. After a few moments of thrusting his fingers in and out of Jay, Zane pulled them out. "Jay? Do you have anything we can use?" Jay seemed confused for a moment but then understood. "I have a bottle of lotion in the draw right there." Zane reached over and took the bottle out. He opened it and poured the lotion onto his hands. After tossing the bottle to the side he rubbed the lotion onto his own member and positioned it at Jay's entrance. He looked at Jay, who smile and nodded. Zane then pushed himself in and groaned at the tightness. Jay gasped. Zane was a lot bigger than he thought. "Jay. I'm halfway in. Are you alright?" Only halfway? But he felt so full already. Unable to say anything other than some small squeaking noises, he nodded. Then, once Zane had pushed himself all the way in, he waited for Jay to adjust to his size. The two of them just looked at each other, now finally connected. "Zane." "Yes?" "Y-you can move now." The android then started to thrust slowly. Jay was beginning to sweat and his face was all flushed. Zane eventually began to pick up speed and soon was pounding into Jay. The Norwegian male wrapped his arms and legs around Zane and moaned. Zane kept thrusting, sensing something about to happen to him. Jay then spread his wings and wrapped them around his partner's back. The softness of those wings made Zane go practically crazy. The nindroid then started to move around inside of Jay, as if he was looking for something. "Hnn Z-Zane...ngh..sh-shit..." Zane pulled almost all the way out and shoved himself back in. That's when he hit that bundle of nerves inside of Jay that made him scream, "Ah! F-FUCK! ZANE! JEG ELSKER DEG! NGH! HNN! AHH!" Zane took hold of Jay's member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. "Zane!...Aw fuck...I-I'm gonna..." The android nodded. Jay's hole tightened as he released onto his and Zane's stomachs. The softness of the angel's wings and the tightness around Zane's member made him climax soon after, filling Jay. After a few moments of riding out his orgasm, Zane slowly pulled out. He watched the come start to drip out of Jay. The older of the pair reached over and grabbed some tissues that were on the beside table and started to wipe the boy beneath him clean. After that he cleaned himself off and lied down next to the angel boy. "Zane?" "Yes?" They turned and faced each other. "That was amazing." Zane smiled, "Yes, it was." Jay then cuddled up in the nindroid's arms. "Jeg elsker deg." "What?" "That's Norwegian for: I love you." Zane's smile became even bigger and he searched his memory banks. Then he spoke, "Jeg elsker deg også Jay." The younger boy snapped his head up at the sound of his native tongue. "Zane?" "I remembered the times you spoke Norwegian on the phone with your parents and you would say that. I only guessed that også meant 'too'" Jay smiled, "Well you guessed right." The two then shared a sweet kiss and Zane pulled the covers over them. "So Zane." "Yes?" "Does this mean that we're..." Zane smiled, "Yes. We are a couple." Jay squealed with excitement, "I'm so happy about that." He then sighed sleepily, snuggling into Zane's chest, "Goodnight Zane.," he yawned. The nindroid smiled and wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend, "Goodnight Jay...I love you so much." The two of them fell asleep, happily in each other's arms.

**_A/N:_**

**Oh god I hope you guys like this! It took me almost all day to write it cause I've never written anything like this. Please tell me how I did so I know for the future :)  
I go back to school on Monday so it'll be a little while until I update again (but hey I just updated with these 2 chapters so hopefully that'll make up for it) anyway please keep reviewing :)**


End file.
